Forever in Volterra
by the dark euphie
Summary: Renee decides she and Phil should go to Italy for their honey moon and drag Bells along for the ride. They go to Volterra as one of the stops, Bella's talent get's her some unwated attention.
1. Honeymoons and destinies

1

Forever in Volterra

Summary: Renee and Phil insist that Bella go with them on their Honeymoon to Italy. When they get to city of Volterra Bella runs into some of the Volturi and nothing is ever the same. Caius/Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however get to play with the characters

Bella's p.o.v.

I couldn't believe it Renee was really insisting upon me going with her and Phil on their Honeymoon to Italy. I'd told her I would go and stay with dad, Charlie, but she told be it wouldn't be a problem. I wonder what Phil thoughts were on the matter?

"Hey Phil, I was wondering what your thoughts were on the whole 'Bella going on your honeymoon' spiel mom's throwing?" I had to know did he think it was just one of my mother's passing fancies or did he see it as her being honest?

"I don't really care Bella; as long as your mother's happy, I'm happy," he didn't seem to totally mind. Probably just wanted me to get my own room, which is what mom has in mind any way.

"So were are we going first then?" I had always wanted to see Italy, so I wanted to know the route we were going.

"I think we're going to Florence first, then to the small town of Volterra for St. Marcus day. Then to Rome and Pompeii are last. The flight home leaves Pompeii around seven in the evening on the 30th," he was just giving me a synopsis of what was to come. Mom would want to do the normal tourism stuff with Phil, and I'd more than likely do my own thing in each of the cities.

"Why did mom choose Volterra for?" I'd never heard of the city before and wanted to know more.

"I wouldn't know Bella; you'd have to ask your mom on that. I just know she was looking for a quaint little town to go to after Florence, so she picked Volterra. If you want anything else you'll have to ask your mother, k?" I nodded Phil was right. If I wanted to know more I need to go to mom and ask.

"You're right, I'll go and do that now. Thanks for letting me know that you're alright with me going with you two," I say with a smile. He nods knowing full well that I didn't feel comfortable what so ever going with them.

I walked up the stairs towards mom's office, she's a school teacher and had her own office that way she could concentrate on her grading. I knocked on the door when I reached it.

"Come in," was the only thing I heard.

"Hey, mom can you give me a little back ground info on one of the towns you picked out?"

"Sure sweety which one?" should she really have to ask? The only one I hadn't heard of before. Volterra. I wanted to know everything now that I'd heard of it.

"Volterra; why did you pick that small village out of thousands?" don't get me wrong I was excited to get to learn about a city I'd never heard of before, but something seemed off with her just choosing this village out of nowhere.

"I picked the city because one of my co- workers recommended it. Said that the city was clean, had good accommodations, excellent food, friendly people. The stories that she told me about the town were truly haunting as well. St. Marcus, whom has a festival named after him, was the savior of the city. He saved the town from vampires over three thousand years ago. The vampires were killing people in their homes at night, then one day St. Marcus came to town saying he knew a way to defeat the vampires. He told the towns people to gather the vampires in one building and let that building alight. The towns people did as they were told and it worked; they viewed St. Marcus as a hero. Every year since they've celebrated St. Marcus day around the time that we'll be there," so she'd picked it out of interest in a superstitious story. Yep, sounded just like mom.

"Oh so you just want to see what the locals say about the legend, and if you can find any ghosts while you're at it," she nodded. I'd surmised as much, oh well a little bit of ghost hunting should open Phil up a little.

"I really want to know the locals version along with the one fed to tourists by tour guides. I want to compare and contrast the two."

"Okay, I bite. I hope you picked a really pretty city cause I want to take tons of photos for my scrap book," I loved taking pictures, it helped relax my nerves. I got up to leave the room, "Night mom."

"Night baby. See you in the morning," with that I kissed her cheek and walked out of the room.

_X Three weeks later X_

It was the day we left for mom and Phil's honeymoon, I was so antsy. The flight to Florence was rough, then again I thought all flights rough; I don't like flying, not one bit. Mom's in the seat beside me looking at different sights to go see on her laptop, Phil's asleep beside her. I hate flying, I liked my feet firmly planted on the ground.

As the plane landed we started gathering the stuff we could sit with. I loved having an Ipod, made trips go by so much faster. As we exited the Florence Air Port we haled a cab, a few minutes later we were in our hotel.

I had a room across the hall from the mom and Phil, the room was a decent size. I loved that I had a four- poster queen size bed, and damn was it comfy. After getting settled in I went and took a bath, when that was done I went to bed; jet lag sucks.

(A/N: Sorry but I'm gonna skip over sight seeing in Florence, cause I really want to get to the Volterra part.)

_X Five days later X_

It had taken us a few hours to get to Volterra via car, a cute little baby blue Mercedes hybrid to be exact, Phil had rented it out for mom. The country side had been quite beautiful on the ride up.

On the approach to the village all you could see, other than cars, were red cloaks. It must have something to do with the whole St. Marcus Day festival? If they did it was kind of creepy, the reminded me of the music video '_Thriller'_ in a way, I believe it to be from the color. As we drove closer and closer to the city I felt like as though something big was going to happen to me, as though my destiny were here.

Phil was having problems finding a parking space so Phil told us to go on and check into the hotel and we could text the directions. As mom and I walked further into the city we noticed a cute little café that looked like it had some good food, so we told Phil that we would wait for him there. Thirty minutes later Phil showed up looking frazzled.

"You okay Phil? You look as though someone stole a spot from you more than once," mom joked but she knew how Phil could get, and when people cut him off while he was driving he would totally freak out. I didn't like rush hour when I was in the car with him back home.

"This one corporate jackass took the first open spot I found; took me ten minutes to find another one too," yep that would piss him off.

"Hey look at it like this, maybe he left his car unlocked and someone will steal it," he snickered at the idea.

"Thanks for the Bella; have you two enjoyed you meals?" mom and I nodded. We'd agreed subconsciously that the food was some of the best we had ever tasted.

"Hey mom can I go looking around for a while? I'll be back at the hotel around five like I did back in Florence?" I really hoped she said yes. I really wanted to get a few snap shots of the city.

"Sure thing sweety, make sure to get some good shots for me too."

"Will do mom. Text me were the hotel is when you reach it. I'll be there around five," I waved and left.

I basically walked around the city taking different pictures; one of my favorites so far was of a pair of school kids running off from the school grounds. This go round I was using black and white film, so it would turn out really, really cute.

I finally receive a text from mom saying that the hotel was actually only two squares away form were I was now. It was fast approaching five, so I decided to head that way. As I turn around I see a black cloak disappear into an ally way, normally I would let my friend Mariah lead me there and jump out at me after wards. This time I could tell that whatever _it _was, that I shouldn't follow it, though I could sense that it wanted me too.

As I continued my way toward the hotel I could feel a presence stalking me. I decided I was just going to ignore it, better to be curious and not have found out, than be the dead cat. I reached the hotel with some time to spare. I called mom.

"Hello."

"Hey mom, I'm about to head up. What's your room number that way I can find you and get my key," I could feel the presence getting closer. I really wanted my mom to answer quickly.

"I'm in room 109; I have your key here Bells," I started to breath a bit easier. My nerves hadn't let up though, who ever was following me hadn't relented yet.

"K, thanks mom. Be there in a jiff," I tried to sound less stressed than I was. I had a feeling I wouldn't shake this person till I reached my room. Once I was inside the hotel the figure seemed to disappear.

'_That was creepy. Just really, really creepy.'_ I couldn't help but think.

Five minutes later I reached my moms room and knocked. Mom opened the door a moment later.

"Hey Bells, come one in," she ushered me inside, "So is the city worth looking at?" looks like mom and Phil had decided to stay in today.

"More than worth it mom," I smiled. I didn't have to lie, unlike Florence, Volterra had kept it's old time beauty, "Some of the best shots I've gotten so far. I can't wait to see more of the city tomorrow."

"Good, Phil and I are gonna see St. Marcus' church tomorrow; wanna come with and get some shots of it Bells?" I thought it over. I truly wouldn't mind getting some good historical shots in. The ones I'd taken in Florence weren't that great cause a person couldn't get within five feet of anything important; maybe here I could.

"Sure thing mom, I'd love too," I yawned and mom went to retrieve my key, "Here you go hun. Go rest, you'll need it for tomorrow," with that I thanked her and walked over to my room, my bags dragging behind me. I was across the hall again so I had no real needs to worry.

I walked into my room and immediately open my suitcase pulling out some pjs. All I wanted at this moment in time was to take a bath and go to bed, cause I was exhausted.

The next morning I was out with mom and Phil to see St. Marcus' church. The trek wasn't long was an understatement, it didn't take us two minutes to reach the square that the church resides in. The church was huge, I would have to stand at a totally different vantage point and get a full picture of the front. When I got home this was so becoming one of my art class projects.

Mom had wanted me to have a rounded school life so she had me sign up for tons of extra curricular activities; art just so happened to be my best and favorite.

I waited till we were inside to take more pictures. Once we got inside I realized that my hopes hadn't been dashed; the inside was just as pretty as the outside. They'd taken very good care of this church. Let me tell you the ones in Florence hadn't been any were near as nice as this one.

I noticed the monogram on the flags, they held the letter V on them. The must have stood for Volterra, I found it odd, I'd have thought they'd have put a capital M on them for St. Marcus. Oh well, the were still more than worthy of photographing.

"Hello miss," I turn around and there stood the prettiest person I'd ever seen. She had long golden hair, an aristocratic face, curves in all the right places, and long legs to match. Her eyes were a startling purple, though pretty, something about them didn't sit right with me. I remembered my manners though and smiled none the less.

"Hi... is there a problem?" I hoped that I wasn't in trouble, cause if I were mom most certainly couldn't bail me out of it.

"Oh no, I was just wondering if you were looking for a job?" now that was shocking. I nodded me head to continue, I'd sold plenty of my pictures before hand, but again something felt off. Wouldn't the have hired a pro for something like this? "I know it seems weird for a foreign village to ask a tourist to take photos of their city, but unlike most places my boss likes to find tourists who have good eyes for details," this still sounded fishy. Maybe I could hand them to her out in the open tomorrow or send them by mail? "He likes to see what Volterra looks like to visitors and puts them on the brochure." I knew this was wrong, but I really wanted the extra cash for the trip.

"You know what ok, I'll do it. Would you like to see some of my photos now?" I'd gotten some great shots of the city yesterday, I just hopped I wouldn't have to get anymore for her.

"I'd love to," she said as I handed her the camera. She looked over the ones I'd taken so and looked impressed, as though she hadn't expected this level of work, "Yes, my boss would like all of these honestly. Would you like to come and negociate something out now?" She looked excited about something. That was the nail in the coffin, I wasn't going any where with her alone.

"I wouldn't mind at all, would you care if my mom and step dad come? Their kind of here with me and I don't like making deals with out my mom there," she nodded, "Can I also get your name that way we're not in the dark about who you are and where we're going."

"I'm so sorry where are my manners?" she looked apologetic, "My name is Heidi Volturi; and yours is my young friend?" that name sound a whole lot like Volterra. Maybe the family ruled here a long time ago.

"My name is Isabella Swan, though I prefer Bella," she smiled once more.

"That name fits you Bella," I blushed.

"Thanks, I'll go ask my mom and then we can head out," I rushed over to my mom.

"Hey mom can you come over here for a moment?"

"Sure Bells, what is it?" she looked highly confused, so did Phil.

"I just met someone who's interested in purchasing some of my photos," mom looked ecstatic. She always said I had an eye for detail.

"Oh well then let's go meet this person then, you don't get many people to look at your work. Phil honey come on Bella just found someone who wishes to buy her work," Phil started out way.

"Come on over this way, Heidi is just over here," luckily Heidi was still there. She spotted us walking over and started talking.

"You must be Bella's parents?" Heidi gave mom and Phil a genial smile.

"Yes, yes we are. Hello I'm Renee Dwyer and this is my husband Phil Dwyer, we're glad to meet you."

"Like wise, I'm Heidi Volturi. I was just telling Bella here that my boss would love some of her shots of the city. I know it seems weird, but it's true. The last brochure we made turned out beautifully, but he likes to get new ones done yearly," she explained to mom.

"Well then I'm sure Bella and your boss could meet at some point before we leave in a few days; couldn't you Bells?"

"I'd be more than willing to meet with your boss. When can I set up an appointment?" Heidi looked ecstatic that I was taking the offer.

"I can get you in tomorrow after one of the tours that I give at the castle. I'll call with the appropriate time; does that sound good with you?"

"Yes that seems just fine."

"Glad to hear it. Good bye and see you tomorrow Bella," she said.

"Bye Heidi," why do I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil?

Caius' p.o.v.

God how I can not stand her, Anthenodora was driving me up a fucking wall. Why did I let Marcus and Aro talk me into marrying her again? Oh yes because Sculpicia and Dydime wanted someone else to gossip and dress up with. I regretted that now, how I loathed her.

"Brother what has you so frazzled?" Aro asked me. Need he really ask, really?

"Need you ask Aro? You know full well who has me frazzled. May I please kill her now? Unlike you and Marcus I am not happy with my marriage."

"Come now Caius Anthenodora can't be that bad? Can she?" I was nodding the whole time.

"She wants more power Aro, power I can nor will give to her," she'd had her eyes on Aro since say one; however, Sculpicia is stronger than Anthenodora and would annihilate her in mere moments, "I don't see why you haven't let me do so as of yet any way? She get's on every ones nerves, and has garnered the hate of Sculpicia by wanting you," yes I would dangle this in front of him. He knew how Sculpicia and I were as one in our feelings toward Anthenodora, it was one of the few things she and I agreed on.

"Fine you may dispose of her, but do so quickly please. Heidi will be back in a moment, she said that she's found an interesting human that she says will make a great addition to the guard," Aro loved collecting powerful, rare, and beautiful things. That included different talents that walked through those doors.

"When are to meet this human?" I was curious now. He hadn't added to the guard for about three hundred years; it would be interesting to see the fresh face if he/she made it through Aro's rigorous tests. These people didn't know that they were being tested, but they were, and they usually lost their lives in the long run.

"We are to meet the girl tomorrow. Said it was the same one Jane wanted to destroy last night for not having fallen to her power, I. Heidi said the girl has good manners, good instincts; said from the slight facial expression changes the girl knew better than to come on her own. An excellent eye for detail even as human," Aro looked excited about meeting this girl

"Does said girl have a name? Because when she gets here I'd rather not have to ask what it is," I was going to support him this time, unlike with Jane and Alec.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, though she prefers to go by Bella," that left with out mention she didn't see herself as deserving of the full name given to her, " I believe she is a mental shield because she didn't even flinch when Jane sent a wave of pain shooting toward her last night."

"Ah, someone who isn't likely to do what Jane says because their scared of her," I don't like Jane, maybe this Bella was just what we needed, "Alright brother, I'm going to go kill Anthenodora.

"Good luck with that," I nodded. It wouldn't be pretty.

"Thank you; I'll need all the luck I can get," with that I left the room to find Anthenodora. She shouldn't be all that hard to find, honestly most of the time she's in the library. The moment I walk into the library I see her, I was right old habits die hard.

"Hello Caius," she greeted with a smile, "am I needed for something?" she used her overly sweet tone.

"No; can you walk with me to the gardens?" she nodded. At vampire speed it didn't take long for us to reach then. Once we reached one of our many gardens she started to speak, but could not finish for I'd ripped her head off. Finally I was able to rid myself of an annoyance that had been around for several centuries.

The rest of the day I was in my office writing letters to business partners. I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in," Demetri opens the door.

"Master Aro says that Heidi had called the human girl and her parents. Says he wants you and Master Marcus there for the meeting."

"Very well, tell Aro I'm changing in to a normal business suit first," as this was said he zipped out for the room.

It didn't take me five minutes to put on a classic black pinstripe suit. I hadn't had to do this in a while and it was nice to have a change in pace. Once out of the room I was close to the office when Marcus appeared next to me.

"Do you believe that this girl will be worth the trouble Aro thinks she will be?" I asked him.

"Who knows, just look at the twins. One was worth the trouble, the other wasn't," he said with a shake of his head. He, like many of the others here found Alec to be the more likable of the two; Jane is just a bitchy little kid.

"I just hope we don't wind up with another Jane; I doubt we could handle that," I know I couldn't. Not a fucking chance in hell was I putting up with another Jane. As Marcus and I approached the board room we kept for business we could hear voices.

"Oh yes, these will do quite well. These are some of the best photos anyone's ever taken of the inside of the cathedral," Aro didn't compliment people like that much, so this girl must be really good at what she does, "Mrs. Dwyer would you mind if Isabella stayed in the city the rest of your trip while you two go on the rest of your honeymoon? I'd love for her to get some shots of the castle as well for the tours," Aro has something planned for this girl, "She'd be here with all expenses payed."

"While I would love to I don't want to impose upon you," I hoped she made it passed this part, for most did not. There was an edge to her voice that said she knew something was off.

"I insist. You're ver talented and I would love to see you at work, so I insist that you stay," dear lord let her say alright.

"Come on Bells, take the offer. Phil and I can head back this way after we go to Rome," that must be the mother. She didn't seem to have the same instincts as Isabella, smart girl, don't trust Aro or his games.

"Fine I'll stay. Beside I haven't gotten through the whole city and this place has some excellent views," she sounded wherry. I liked this girl already.

"Should we make our entrance now brother?"

"Might as well, we may actually help ease some of the girls anxiety by doing so. It's quite obvious she knows that some thing is off."

"Yes I can hear it too, Aro is making her quite un-comfy," with that we waked into the room. The moment we entered the room the most mouth watering sent hit my nose. I looked around for the cause for a few seconds and saw the girl for the first time. She was absolutely beautiful. Her dark brown, almost black hair, in loose ringlets. Her eyes were like the darkest, richest chocolate I'd ever come across. You could see her intelligence and emotion in those eyes. Her lips were a rose color and looked just as soft. Her complexion was almost as light as a vampires, if it hadn't been for the heart that beat inside her chest I'd have thought she were one of us. Marcus was giving me an odd look. Shit, this would end poorly.

"Aro you started before we got here how ill mannered of you," I scolded looking at him disapprovingly.

"Yes Aro I agree with Caius that was quite rude. Now if you would please introduce us?" Marcus was threatening him with the old 'you have better make amends for this error and now.' tone.

"Ah, yes I apologize brothers, I became a little over zealous once Isabella and I started talking," his apology would have to be better than that, "Now my brothers may introduce Isabella Swan, her mother Renee Dwyer and step- father Phil Dwyer. Isabella, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer my brothers and business partners Caius and Marcus Volturi," the parents stepped forward and shook our hands.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer," Marcus greeted them.

"Good to meet you Mr. Volturi," Mrs. Dwyer stated.

"Please call me Marcus for the time being; if you call all three of us Mr. Volturi we'll all eventually become quite confused," he had a point. Even our business partners have stopped using the formal version when then were dealing with more than one of us. Finally Isabella moved forward with a warm smile. Marcus was about to step forward, but I beat him to the punch. Taking her hand I shook it, when our skin touched I felt a shock run through me, her face had a look of awe. She'd felt it too.

"And this must be the mysterious photographer that Heidi mentioned yesterday, you should feel lucky Heidi recommend everyone to us," I told her, "Heidi is fairly picky in the what she's looking for. May I look?" by this point Aro was speaking with her parents, so the photos were just sitting on the table.

"No, not at all,' her response was a little more enthusiastic than she had been earlier. While I was making a grab for the photos Marcus had taken the chance to step forward.

"Ignore him, Heidi isn't all that picky, but Aro is. Aro went through fifty candidates last year alone to get excellent photos for this years pamphlet," damn Marcus was actually speaking with her rather than just doing an introduction. He liked her; good she stood a much bigger chance of living, then he gave her a smile that I hadn't seen in years; the one he used to give to Didyme, the one that held affection, devotion, and love. I didn't like it one little bit.

I decided for the moment though I would look at the pictures she'd taken. The first one was of the St. Marcus Cathedral. It had light shimmering off the glass in all the right places. Aro was right on one thing, for a human she had a good eye, this picture was proof enough of that. I wonder what else the girl had proven?

The next few pictures shocked me; she'd taken some of the same cathedral from a higher vantage point at night making the scene look a little like one of the churches in Rome. Then came the one of the children running in front of the school on their way home, quite cute actually. Aro would use this one to lure families in, I detested the thought of killing children. I may dislike humans, but that doesn't mean I like killing innocents. I was most certainly not Jane or Anthenodora; Jane hated any one and everyone besides Aro. Anthenodora had a huge hatred for children, said they ruined her life while she was living. Had ten children when we turned her, she ate them all except the new born babe and a three year old set of twins, beyond that Anthenodora held no compassion for others.

The last one was of inside of the church. The flag with the V insignia and the stained glass behind it. Quite an odd way to represent the city, but good. This was the best one over all because of the duel meaning it showed. The flag showed the elegance and prestige that the city held, while the stained glass represented the beauty and uniqueness of that Volterra showed so few.

Bella had been gifted with a chance to see that, none of the others had done anywhere near as good a job.

"..need to be nervous dear. If Aro didn't like your work we wouldn't be talking at the moment," Marcus told Bella. He was right Aro would've told her to leave or killed her by now.

"I'm not sure I agree, but I do get the feeling that some thing's about to change," she had no idea how true those words were. She would be changing soon if Aro chose to turn her. I wheeled around in the chair toward them, looking between them.

"I agree with Marcus, you have talent. Italians love work like this, it shows not only what the physical aspect looks like, but also the character of the city," Heidi had tried for us on many an occasion to get this type of feel in the photos, it just never panned out cause she didn't have the eye for it.

"Really?" her eyes lit up in curiosity. I was shell shocked. I'd never seen anything as pretty as her eyes in that moment. No one had ever held that much emotion towards me, least not the opposite sex any way.

"Yes, Europe is more in tune with their emotions than what Americans are. We want more than just fancy looking buildings, we want something that can make us see the soul of the person who built it. Ever wonder why some people get the shivers when they enter the St. Marcus chapel?" hopefully she'd noticed the way some people shivered from having 'The Willies' when they entered the building.

"I was wondering why it has such a sense of calm, the person who built it must have been of sound mind and confident for the building to have that type of feeling to it," Aro had been quite confident while having it built. He'd know the building would hold for centuries to come.

"Yes, he must have been," I noticed by this point that Aro was done speaking with her parents on the whole travel arrangements; not like she was going to get to go home with them anyway. She'd be turned by the time they returned here to pick her up, "So have you come to some agreement on Bella's arrangement?"

Aro nodded at Marcus and I. We would have a new addition to our coven soon, and it was all to simple to orchestrate the whole ordeal of her staying. We'd have to find a way to keep her here permanently without turning her first.

"Bella dear why don't we go back to the hotel and you can pack your things. Phil and I are leaving in the morning and It'll be easier for you to get here with out having to spend extra time on your things," the mom sounded responsible, one look of surprise from Bella said otherwise. Bella seemed shocked her mother had actually planned ahead.

"Don't worry to much mom. I'll pack, already planned on it," she was supposed to leave the city originally, so her having packed tonight seemed as though it were going to be her next natural move anyway.

"You should be off then. You quite a bit to do tomorrow my dear," she nods her head in thanks.

"Thank you, good night, and see you tomorrow," she says walking toward the door. Once she's out we start to deliberate.

"So did Heidi do well brothers?" how can he ask that? He knows our answers already, we liked the girl.

"Heidi did very well, little young, but still older than the twins. She's perceptive, intelligent, has a good sense of self preservation, and well manured. Very pretty too, will be gorgeous once turned.


	2. Marcus tells all

Forever In Volterra

_"Heidi did very well, __a __little young, but still older than the twins. She's perceptive, intelligent, has a good sense of self preservation, and well __mannered__. Very pretty too, will be gorgeous once__ she's turned," I couldn't help but concur with Marcus. _

"I completely agree with Marcus. She'll make an excellent immortal," I don't know what it was about the girl, but a part of me wanted to be the one to change her.

"Glad you think so, because even if you hadn't I was going to change her anyway," why would he do that? He normally does what he's doing now and asks our opinions. We'd decided that it would be best after he'd turned the twins.

"What has you so anxious to turn Bella without our consent as well?" Bella must have a special talent for him to say that.

"I can't read her mind; I haven't seen this much potential since Jane and Alec," Marcus and I just look at one another. We hadn't seen Aro this giddy since the twins had been turned.

"Do you believe Bella to have that much potential brother?" I couldn't help but question.

"Yes; I've never seen a human display their powers while still human," yes he sounded just like a little child in a candy store, "If I can't read Bella's mind now, think of all the possibilities once she's changed."

"Do you believe that this ability will block even the Cullen boy?" damn it Marcus, don't get started with that. If that blasted boy breaks into Bella mind she'll be just like a sheep waiting for slaughter, "Or even Jane?" had he not heard, from Jane herself, that her powers did not work on Bella; but of course he has a point, not all powers last after the transformation. Anthenodora had been a slight seer when she'd first been turned, that ability left three decades into her new life.

"I don't believe it will disappear like Anthenodora's seeing abilities did; no this girl will keep her power. A mental shield; can you believe it. Now we won't have to put up with that sniveling son of Carlisle's any longer," I couldn't argue with that. Carlisle's _son_ had a tendency to read everything that went through our heads, and he also had the little psychic pixie watching our every move while they had stayed here last year. If Aro did invite the slimy git here and he tried anything this time he'd die.

"That would be advantageous; little blighter doesn't know how to stay out of things that don't pertain to him," Aro and I had learned the hard way what that meant. God damned son of a bitch had squealed to anyone who would listen how Anthenodora didn't want me but Aro. Every vampire had started to assume that Sulpicia would be replaced by Anthenodora that very night, major damage control had to be done, let's just say it hadn't been pretty and the boy nearly lost his life. It's too bad he hadn't because I know he'll cause us trouble again.

"What if he tries to seduce Bella out of our ranks to join his coven?" I hated asking the question, because for some odd reason it felt so damned wrong asking it. It was similar to what Marcus and Aro described a 'protective' instinct over ones 'mate'; something I really have no experience with. I'd never loved Anthenodora, and was glad she was gone, so the feelings are totally foreign to me.

"I don't believe that they would have compatible Caius, so we need not worry about her leaving or betraying us what so ever," Marcus has grown adept to telling when people are compatible with one another or not; and if the two didn't fit well together that just made changing Bella all the sweeter. That meant one more enemy against the slimy git.

"Good," Aro looks simply over joyed, "now that we know Bella's not going to run off with Cullen we should figure out how to make her stay here," ah yes the dreaded task of figuring out what to say and do to keep our new recruit from leaving once her parents come to pick her up, "I say we just offer to pay for Bella schooling here in Italy and have her hone that eye of hers. I don't want to change her as soon as her parents leave; something tells me she needs some more time to grow into who she is," why in the hell hadn't he thought about that when he found Jane and Alec? Oh wait Aro went trigger happy and turned them without thinking.

"At least you're not going to go all wily nilly and change her without thinking like you did the twins," that was a decision that was still having back lashes; even now Jane has anger issues and uses her gift on anyone who pisses her off.

"Where should we send her then?" probably somewhere in Rome, but then if Bella's only in high school she only need to go to the local school.

"She's only entering what in America is known as her 'Junior' or eleventh grade year. I believe here and in the rest of the world it would translate to grade two," thank God! Wait why in the hell am I getting so excited over the fact that Bella's just a high schooler?

"At least we don't have to worry about her running off while in Rome, Venice, Florence, or Milan," just the thought of Bella trying to run made my blood boil.

"Well now that that's settled I believe I shall go and inform Sulpicia of this, Marcus I would advise you do the same with Didyme because I'm having them choose the girls wardrobe for her," Marcus raised a brow and shared a look with me. Bella seemed to have Aro wrapped around her finger even more than Jane does; "I'll see you two later," with that he was gone.

"Do you believe Bella could really have blocked him out completely or just long enough to appease Aro into believing that she'll be a mental shield once turned?" we don't have access into Aro's mind so there was no real telling with him.

"I've not the damnedest clue. With Aro it could be a number of things, but I, oddly, believe him to be telling the truth. Aro was able to tell the twins would be powerful, so why not believe him now? Besides not many people can claim that they have a stitch of privacy in Aro's constant presence, it'll be a nice change to see him be the one frustrated," having any privacy when Aro was in the same room was damn well impossible. Finally Aro would be on even playing field with us for a change.

"I'm surprised that he didn't ask about the bonds that she has," yes that was odd for Aro. With the way he was acting though it wouldn't matter if the others hated Bella or not; though from the way Heidi was acting that's not likely.

"I believe that the only guard member that will have problems with Bella will be Jane. She's always had Aro wrapped around her figure, I believe that that will change in a short while," yes I do believe that Jane will be spitting mad, "So what are Bella's connections anyway Marcus?"

"I already know Aro will dote on her like any elder brother would a sister," Aro always wanted another sister; don't get me wrong Aro loved Dydime, but they argued like cats and dogs fought. Aro having another sister, that could possibly calm his nerves, would be a good thing.

"What of us?" this was the part I was scared of; what did _I_ mean to her.

"I hold the same bond as Aro, but unlike Aro I've never had siblings," oh yes I remember. Marcus had been the only child born to his family, even after his father had remarried when his mother had died in childbirth, "So naturally she'll be spoilt beyond belief," I figured as much. Marcus had always been jealous of Aro and me because we'd had them. I had a set of elder twin sisters, while Aro had had Dydime.

"Yes I can see you doing that. You never had a sister, or younger brother, to fawn and protect over, so naturally you're going to have tendencies that dictate this," I may have been the younger sibling, but I was still the male heir, I'd always felt it my duty to spoil my sisters in some form or fashion.

"That I've come to realize from the way Aro treats Dydime every now and then," those two may fight like cats and dogs, but Aro does like to spoil her on occasion.

"Now Marcus what is her connection with me?" I'm nervous about, why I cared so much I still couldn't figure out why.

"Your connection Caius was the one that surprised me the least," how in the hell can he say that? Did he expect me to like her or something?

"How do you mean Marcus?" he normally didn't expect anything when it came to the connections that a presented to him, unless it was that damned American mind reader.

"I didn't look into the lines when we first entered the room; I wished to gage her first, get a feel for her personality to see if she'd get on with the rest of the coven. It's as I told Aro, she'll make an excellent addition to the coven. Once I opened started looking though I noticed her lines, and she doesn't have many deep ones. The one she shares with her mother goes in the polar opposite; it's like she's the mother and the mother is the daughter," wonder how far down hill her parents lives are gonna go once she's out of them? "The step- father has a deep appreciation for Bella and views her as friend, one that could probably never be replaced easily. Bella's connection to her father isn't strong, not like it should be anyway, but it's deep enough that she should keep in touch every now and then."

"You're saying that when she's turned the only bond that might make the transformation is that of the step- father?" he just nods his head.

"Unfortunately, all the others are only deep enough for her to care while in their presence, but once gone Bella isn't likely to put everything on hold just to see them," that was good. It meant that we wouldn't have to worry about loose ends when she 'died' while she was in transition, "Then I expanded things a bit to Heidi and Aro, those of us whom had already made contact with Bella," Marcus usually didn't take his time when it came to reading the relationships someone had with others, Bella must really be something, "As I said Aro views Bella as a sister, one he could possibly spoil more than Dydime," that could turn out poorly for Bella, Dydime is exceedingly possessive over Aro, even if they do fight excessively, "Heidi sees another girl whom she could speak with about female things; as we all know Jane's not sociable, period," no, no that little demon was not, "Heidi also believes that she can help Bella become more confident with who she is," Heidi always has been good at drawing people out of their shells. Bella would get a good influence out of Heidi.

"You said you see the same thing that Aro does, you see a sister that you could possibly spoil," I'm slightly irritated though because he's yet to answer my question yet, "Marcus why aren't you surprised with your readings between Bella and I, and what is it?" I want to know so badly. I prayed she at the very least liked me.

"You my dear friend were the least shocking because I believe you two to fit well together," wait did he just say someone meshed well with me? I Caius Volturi have what Aro and Marcus have? "She's calm, smart, warm, witty, charming, has a talent that may protect you from Aro, seems well mannered, open minded, and beautiful, once turned she'll look even more radiant than the Cullen's younger daughter Rosealie; she's quite a stunning creature to behold if you remember," yes I remember the blond chit. I didn't like her when she came here for Marcus and Dydime's wedding anniversary, barely over seventy years of age and she believed herself to be better than the rest of us, just like her snot nosed elder brother. The whole family was like that so no point in repeating it about just one or two of them, "You have many of the same qualities Caius, you're just hot tempered, while as I said she's a calming personality," yes I could see how that made sense as to why Bella and I would get along the best between the four of us, but why was that so? "Before you go ape shit on me, the reason why I say this is because of the connection you share. I've not seen a connection blossom that fast since Aro and Sulpicia met two thousand years ago and it took them three weeks to like even acknowledge that the other existed," I remember that Aro and Picia had hated each other, "Bella is your Sulpicia Caius, only unlike Aro, you're going to fall fast and hard. This girl will have a strong pull over you Caius, how much of a pull is up to you."

"Wait," he turns around with his eyebrows raised, "Are you saying she's my mate?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he starts to whistle as he goes toward the door. Just before exiting the room he turns toward me, "Caius I'll hide this from Aro for as long as possible, when you tell him is your choice, tell him too soon and he might try something stupid."

"Thank you Marcus," with that he leaves and I start to head toward my study.


End file.
